


Возвращение мартышлюшки

by Kitahara



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: встреча охуенной ракетчицы, барыги и ебанька в постканоне. Написано на ФБ-2018 на по техзаданию "нам нужен драббл про мат".
Relationships: Kelly Bailey/Seth





	Возвращение мартышлюшки

**Author's Note:**

> В Африке автор не был.

— И вот так я стал охуенно богатым фокусником, друзья мои, — заканчивает Нейтан и обводит Келли и Сета пиздецки пьяным взглядом. — А вы тут как время проводите? 

Келли оглядывается на гладь воды, тянущуюся до горизонта. Солнце садится в озеро Виктория, тает, будто шарик апельсинового мороженого окунают в разбавленный кофе. Келли удивляется сама себе: точняк, это все Нейтан. До его появления ей не лезла в голову странная метафорическая хуйня. 

Она пожимает плечами, а Сет роняет, глядя на дно стакана:  
— Миссионерствуем потихоньку.   
— Это нехорошо, — серьезно откликается Нейтан. — В ебле должно быть разнообразие!

Сет тупит пару секунд, а потом скупо ухмыляется уголком рта. 

— Какой же ты дебил, — говорит Келли ласково. Она и правда рада внезапному появлению этого феерического еблана. 

Официант приносит им еще бутылку местной бурды — марочное бухло стоит в Уганде невменяемо дорого. По периметру дощатого настила, на котором расставлены столы для посетителей, загораются фонари. Это заведение считается в набережных районах Джинджи вполне приличным. Бюджетно и без насилия. Ну, разве совсем на полшишечки. 

Келли с Сетом жутко затрахались за эти два года — обо все, что вокруг. Об эту сраную Африку с ее нищетой и темнотой, о ебанутый климат с сезоном дождей и сезоном засухи, о смирение и стремление сохранить традиции, которым место на помойной помойке. О собственные страхи: заразиться от местных, от еды, воды или воздуха какой-нибудь неведомой ебаной хуйней, наступить на кобру, быть укушенным за жопу крокодилом, украденным для выкупа или застреленным, когда Господней армии сопротивления вздумается учинить какое-нибудь очередное злоебство. 

Они затрахались видеть смерть, от которой не спастись.

Но хуже всего, что друг о друга они тоже затрахались — и совсем не в том приятном смысле, на который тонко намекнул Нейтан. Вот же кудрявое хуйло. И зачем он только объявился? Чего ему не сиделось в ебучем Вегасе?

Нейтан одет в брендовые шмотки, у него дорогие часы на запястье — или это так одичавшей Келли только кажется. Только вот он какой-то нервный. В смысле, даже больше, чем раньше.

— Вы такие распиздатые, — вдруг говорит Нейтан. — В натуре как волонтеры из телека. Учите детишек и обезвреживаете мины. Повышаете уровень жизни нищих убогих гондонов и все такое.   
— Я же охуенная ракетчица, — соглашается Келли. — Как же иначе. 

Она привыкла отвечать так на любые мутные вопросы. Келли до сих пор понятия не имеет, как действует ее суперспособность. Она смотрит на допотопный мотоблок — и видит его насквозь, до последней сраной клеммы. Но стоит потерять концентрацию — и Келли и слово-то такое вспоминает с трудом. Сет пытается подсовывать ей какие-то книжки. Келли старается, но в основном все это до пизды. Она еле-еле закончила школу, какие, нахуй, КПД и закон Ома?

В ее руках технологии окончательно и буквально превращаются в магию. Она — жопастая и носатая кокни-богиня Черного Континента, богиня, которой охуительно не хватает прокладок, не сложенных из старых футболок. 

И Сет — ее апостол со смертельно серьезным еблом, красивый и строгий, как отмотавший срок пастор. 

— Нет, ну посмотри на себя, подруга, — не унимается Нейтан, размахивая руками. — Жизнь положила на спасение голодающих детишек, а могла бы запускать «Фальконы» с Илоном Маском.

Келли пренебрежительно фыркает. Она в душе не ебет, что еще за Илон Маск. 

— А ты, барыга, — душевно произносит Нейтан, поворачиваясь к Сету всем телом. Келли вздрагивает: она хрен знает сколько не слышала этого обращения. — Признайся-ка, не было соблазна продать аборигенам способность-другую?

Сет напряженно стискивает челюсти. Он завязал прочно и наглухо. В том, что касается светских бесед о Грозе и суперсилах он мнителен, как бывший алкаш, понимающий, что бывших алкашей не бывает. С тех пор, как Руди написал, что Кёртис зомбанулся и застрелился, они вообще об этом не заговаривали. 

— Нейтан, — Келли меняет тему, пока Сет не успел раскочегариться для достойного ответа, — я типа рада тебя видеть, но какого хера ты здесь делаешь? 

Нейтан ерошит свои пидорские кудри, скребет куцую бороденку. Фокусник-хуекусник, как же. 

— Понимаете, чуваки, — проникновенно начинает он, будто собрался толкнуть нехилую речь, — я устал. От всего этого блеска, бабла, наркоты и телок…  
— А как же эта… Марни? И ребенок? — спрашивает Келли и сразу же понимает, что не стоило. Западный лоск и пьяная бравада слетают с Нейтана, обнажая суть — ранимого и потерянного утырка из округа Темсмид. Впрочем, это длится мгновенье.   
— Мы давно разбежались, — легко говорит Нейтан. — Она, знаешь ли, не выдержала моего величия…   
— Тебя разыскивает полиция, — перебивает Сет. — Ты накосячил, Нейтан. Погибли люди. 

В тишине слышно, как у берега плещется вода. За соседним столиком лениво перекидываются фразами несколько респектабельных местных. Келли так и не научилась различать многочисленные языки банту, луо, суахили и прочую дичь. 

— Не знал, что в этой дыре можно загуглить, — наконец произносит Нейтан.  
— Ты потому и приперся? — в лоб спрашивает Келли. — Потому что тут даже не загуглишь?  
— Моя сила, — невпопад отвечает Нейтан, — знаешь, какая она? Чистое волшебство. Я получаю то, что хочу, если хочу сильно. Да, я пиздецки накосячил. Мне кажется, настало время быть полезным. 

И Келли уверена: он серьезно. Это пугает. Она не готова видеть серьезного Нейтана. В каком-то смысле это куда более дико, чем вся Африка вместе взятая. 

— Знаешь, — быстро говорит Келли, — иногда мне очень хочется вернуть те понятные времена. Отработки. Убирать мусор, оставленный всякими уебанами, помогать старперам развлекаться…  
— Валить надзирателей и закапывать под эстакадой, — подхватывает Нейтан. — Придумывать затейливые пароли от доппельгангеров!   
— Мартышлюшка! — излишне радостно выкрикивает Келли. Респектабельные местные поворачиваются в ее сторону, как по команде.   
— Ебашить зомби-чирлидерш, — мрачно добавляет Сет.   
— Зомби-чирлидерши? — недоуменно переспрашивает Нейтан, и даже в полумраке видно, каким опасным, неподдельным восхищением загораются его глаза. — Хотел бы я это увидеть!

Потом он встречается взглядом с Келли и зажимает себе рот. 

Ну блядь же твою мать. 

— Поздно, — Келли встает. — Господи, Нейтан, ну что ты за ебанько! Что тебе, уебищу, вообще можно доверить?

Она оборачивается, почему-то уверенная, откуда ждать гостей. И точно — у озера показываются темные, дерганые женские силуэты. У каждой в руках помпоны. После двух лет чужих страданий, нищеты, тупости и постоянной борьбы с настоящими проблемами от этого монументального проеба хочется ржать в голос. 

Дохлые чирлидерши на берегу озера Виктория. Да ебушки-воробушки!

— Пиздец, какой пиздец, — восторженно шепчет Нейтан, поднимаясь с места. — Теперь вы видите, чуваки? Я и дня не протяну без вашего чуткого руководства. 

Келли молча отвешивает ему подзатыльник. 

— Нам бы лопату, — вдруг говорит Сет. — А лучше две. 

И, вопреки ожиданиям, Келли слышит в его голосе улыбку.


End file.
